


读《虎视眈眈》有感 番外1

by LaoChuNan



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan





	读《虎视眈眈》有感 番外1

夜深了，图书馆的通宵自习室里零星地坐着几个学生。四周静悄悄的，只有窗外夜风温柔的呜咽声。

角落里，王源正聚精会神地玩手机，坐在他旁边的王俊凯在疯狂刷题，两个人靠得很近，大腿紧挨在一起。

在这样寂静的停滞中，王源的心脏突然忽地沉了一下。他奇怪地抬头看了看周围，没有发现什么异常。

大厅里的立式钟时针指向十一，陆续有几个学生离开，自习室里越发冷清了。王源觉得有点热，不自觉地挪了挪屁股，手臂和王俊凯的相碰。一股极细的难以察觉的电流顺着他们肌肤相贴的地方窜起，但两个人都没有注意。

类似发烧的热意从胸口蔓延到双颊，血液一阵一阵涌向头部，王源的视线被蒸腾得有点模糊。他难受地掀起领子扇了扇，打开桌上的瓶装水喝了一大口。

淡淡的对方的味道在空气中弥漫，王俊凯敏锐地抽了抽鼻子，停住了写字的手。“我好像……”他侧过头，迷惑地看着王源晕红的脸蛋。

“什么？”王源看了他一眼。

“……你脸怎么这么红？”王俊凯怔了一会儿说。

“不知道，有点发烧吧。”王源心不在焉地答道，注意力仍集中在游戏上。

王俊凯的目光在他裸露的锁骨上流连了一会儿，咽了咽口水，才勉强拉回了自制力。

 

王源的心脏开始难以描述的悸动，震颤着顺着神经传递到指尖。呼吸莫名其妙地加速，双腿也难耐地并紧，他开始觉得有些不对。

眼前水气弥漫，视野一阵阵地模糊，他努力地眨着眼睛，却只看得清身边王俊凯轮廓分明的侧脸。

不知道为什么对方因为思考而抿紧的薄唇对他产生了无法抵抗的吸引力，理智像烟雾一样打着旋儿飘走了。胳膊和腿上的肢体接触远远不够，他虚软的手开始搭上王俊凯的腰部。

“嗯？”王俊凯抬头，再也无法忽视空气中越发浓郁的甜美气味。他震惊地看向王源，对方迷蒙的眼睛里已经看不出神志清醒的迹象。

他立刻移开了王源不安分的手，但对方在他身上点起的火苗已经来不及熄灭。很快，被伴侣调动起来的本能就摧枯拉朽地冲破了抑制剂的效果。王源滚烫的唇瓣堪堪落在他唇角的时候，王俊凯不受控制地呻吟出声，锋利的快感瞬间占据了大脑。

两个人的嘴唇熟门熟路地胶着在一起，唇舌交缠出暧昧的水声。王源顺从地张开嘴任他扫荡口腔，高热的身体紧紧地贴着他的上半身磨蹭，这样毫不掩饰的热情简直让王俊凯欲火中烧。

欲望来得急切又猛烈，王源已经无法掩饰自己被快感逼出的轻哼。害怕声音大了会引起其他人的注意，王俊凯猛地把他推到墙上。

冰冷的墙壁让王源的神智清醒了点，对上了王俊凯侵略性的视线。

“我是不是……”他艰难地小声说，话尾已经快化成一声呻吟。

王俊凯低声道：“发情。得离开这里。”

王源绝望地闭上眼。他们两个太大意了。现在已经无可挽回。

越来越强烈的磁力让王俊凯不受控制地朝王源靠近，视线也无法从对方湿润红肿的嘴唇上移开。王源看到王俊凯的眼睛正在慢慢扩散出金色，额头布满了强忍欲望的汗珠。

“回车里，”他无力地试图推开王俊凯靠近的胸膛，“别在这……”

然而王俊凯的嘴唇已经再次碰到了王源的，甜蜜的快感冲刷过他们的每一根神经。“我不能……”王俊凯蠕动着嘴唇说，摩擦再次带来了强烈的电流，让他们像化石一样钉在原地。

不知道是谁先动作，他们的舌头再次纠缠到了一起，两具身体之间没有丝毫缝隙。纯然的肉体愉悦在他们之中爆发，王俊凯汗湿的手从王源的T恤下面伸了进去，抚摸对方细瘦的腰，王源忍不住舒服得轻哼一声。

动作有点大，桌子被挤得移了位，发出刺耳的声响，把王源从欲望边缘拉了回来。

空旷的自习室里还有几个学生没走，这样下去绝对会被发现。

他气喘吁吁地按住了王俊凯的手，嘴角还挂着一丝银线。“我们应该……”他的声音断断续续地被王俊凯含在嘴唇里，“我们真的应该……”

王俊凯不顾他没什么力道的阻拦，柔软的唇瓣顺着他的下巴亲到了脖子上，在他细嫩敏感的颈部肌肤上嘬吸，重重叠加的快感令王源晕眩地发出一声低喘。“王俊凯……”

这样含糊的呼唤像一声魔咒，王俊凯慢慢停住了动作盯着身下的人，眸子里深沉的金色变幻莫测。

“走。”他站起身，牵住王源的手领他快步走向安全通道。

 

漆黑的安全通道在王俊凯粗暴地推门而入时亮起。明亮的光线让他更能看清对方的状态有多糟糕：面色酡红，发丝湿润凌乱，看得出用尽十二分的意志力才能让自己保持清醒。

无尽无休的性吸引力让他无法不去碰触王源，但他们值得一个更好的初夜体验。王俊凯有心领着王源回到车上，然而对方此时已经沉浸在欲望的漩涡里。

他的自制力在王源从后面抱住他时被击破。大面积的身体接触带来了电击般的强烈快感，王俊凯抖了一下，把对方推进了角落里，像野兽一样叼住了对方的嘴唇。

单纯的接吻并不能让他满足。狭小空间里积聚着越来越浓郁的发情气味，王俊凯兽性的部分无比渴望就这样放任自己，感受一场受自然召唤的、无忧无虑的绝妙性爱……

王源的一条腿缠上了他的腰，这样主动打开身体的隐喻令王俊凯激动得发狂。他们高高翘起的性器在布料的阻隔后相互摩擦，王源无师自通地摇摆着身体，在每一次王俊凯蹭过他的时候发出无意识的轻吟。

走廊里的声控灯很快熄灭了。断断续续的呻吟和粗重的喘息声几乎震耳欲聋，而两个当事人似乎都听不到。黑暗令触觉更加敏锐，潮水一样的愉悦感一浪高过一浪地涌上来，王俊凯的手控制不住地摸上了王源的裤带。对方柔软地靠在墙上任他为所欲为，双手环着他的脖子，黑暗中更显明亮的眼睛期待地望向他。

取悦伴侣的渴望战胜了一切。王俊凯利索地扒下了王源的裤子，享受地深深吸入对方的甜蜜气息。

 

王源的双腿环在王俊凯腰上，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边。王俊凯托起他大腿的时候摸到了一手湿滑的液体。

当他等待已久的昂扬终于缓缓撑开王源身体的时候，王俊凯的思绪突然变得清晰无比。这是王源；此时、此刻、此地，他们正在结合，因为本能，也因为爱情。

他抬眼，接收到对方满溢着温柔和情意的眼神。得偿所愿的幸福感和情欲一起将他淹没，好像无数烟花从他心头炸裂，这一刻他热爱世间所有的一切。

从身体深处漫出来的极度欢愉在王源的全身流淌。快感缓慢而持续地攀升，他难耐地仰起头靠在墙壁上轻轻喘息。

顶到深处时，王俊凯已经汗流浃背，隐忍地舒了一口气。“疼吗？”他贴着王源的耳朵轻声问。

对方敏感地缩了缩没有说话，只是在他侧脸印下一个柔软的吻。

这个吻激励了王俊凯。他小心地从对方身体里抽出了一部分，立刻听到了王源加速的喘息。

“舒服？”王俊凯浅浅抽插着问，细碎地啄吻王源的眼角。

“别问。”对方把头埋在他肩窝里闷闷地说，王俊凯隐约感到他咬住了他肩膀上一块肉。

王俊凯在黑暗里露出一个微笑，体贴地不再说话。王源体内难以置信的紧窒和高热令他渐渐无法控制力度，向上顶动的幅度越来越大了。

漆黑的走廊里充斥着肉体撞击的粘腻水声，但两个人都已忘我。王俊凯一个无意识的变换角度令王源突然大幅抖动了一下，收紧了身体。

王俊凯被对方突如其来的紧绞吸附爽到快升天，脑门上都迸出了青筋。他没有停止，怒涨的阴茎深深刺入，立刻引来了对方强烈的痉挛和无措的低吟声。

王俊凯持续攻击敏感点带来的刺激太过强烈，王源开始反抗起来。然而他整个身体都架在王俊凯身上，推拒的动作并不能让他脱离，只能让王俊凯进入的更深、更狠，他低低的呻吟里渐渐带上了泣音，腰肢像风中落叶一样抖动着，液体不断地从两人相接的地方流到腿根。

这个角落的空气仿佛停止了流动，充斥着浑浊的情欲气味。王俊凯已经无法控制自己插入的深度和力度，王源的身体正在他的肆意侵犯下打开、成熟，湿滑的软肉在他每次抽离时颤栗着缩紧。

王源软软地趴在他身上，手指紧攥着他的上臂，偶尔发出上气不接下气的、似是哭泣的呻吟。这样的声音随着王俊凯越来越快、越来越有力的抽插而拔高，最后化作一声堵在嗓子眼里的呜咽。他情不自禁地弓起身，眼神涣散，浑身颤抖，一波波液体从高昂的性器中喷射出来，沾湿了王俊凯的上衣。

王俊凯被他体内节奏性的痉挛按摩着，狠狠吻上了对方因为高潮而微张的嘴唇，抽动着射了出来。

 

王源像面条一样挂在王俊凯身上喘着气，下面泥泞不堪，流出了王俊凯粘糊糊的体液。

“舒服吗？”王俊凯再次问道，语气中带着一丝餍足的惬意。

“嗯。”王源低声应道。“我的腿没力气了……”

王俊凯把他抱下来，搂着他的腰和他交换了一个热致缠绵的吻。“我抱着你走。”他抵着王源的额头说，眼睛里好像蕴满了幸福的星星。

“不行！”王源立刻否决，随后犹疑着妥协，“背着吧。”

王俊凯有些失望地哦了一声，蹲下身让王源趴上来。

“你终于是我的人了。”他跌跌撞撞摸黑下楼的时候傻乎乎地说，嘴角快要咧到耳根。

王源在黑暗中翻了个白眼，但胸腔里却莫名其妙溢出了酸酸甜甜的滋味。两个人的心跳在胸腔中共振，重合在一起。


End file.
